Danu The Hedgehog
by Blade of Gallade
Summary: Now I'm not a furrie or anything. BUT ITS THE COVER PIC. ITS THE COVER PIC THAT PUSHED ME TO DO THIS. Anyway... The story takes place from the beginning of the Sonic cartoon. Only difference is, Robotnik kills EVERYONE. Not just take over the kingdom. The survivors are Danu and Sally Acorn... BUT WILL THEY SURVIVE EACH OTHER?... Of course they will. as all of my stories theres poop
1. Chapter 1

_It was just the crack of dawn, the sun rose slowly over the woods as all of the small woodlen awakened, birds tweeting, and cocks crowing..._ _ **and then there was Danu. Danu the Hedgehog**_

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Sal get up. Hey sal." Danu, a teenage white furred hedgehog continued saying to Sally Acorn as she slept lying on a tree.

"..Mmmgh...What... Do... you want Danu..." Sally responded as she slowly rose up from the ground, scratching the back of her head.

"C'mon, we gotta keep moving if we wanna stay ahead of Robuttnik's bots." Danu said, stretching his legs as Sally yawned, looking around at the forest.

"Oh yes... Sorry, but do you have my bag Danu?" Sally asked while searching where she slept, "Ah, there we go! Let's get a move on!" She said

"..." Danu was silent, looking up and down the former princess Sally before speaking "Uuh, you're not gonna put some clothes on first..?" He asked, trying not to stare at Sally naked.

"What's it matter Dan? All I ever wear anyway's some boots and a jacket!" Sally said, feeling the curves of her body "Besides, all YOU guys wear are shoes!"

Danu was about to speak, but she did have a point, all he had were shoes and some fur on his chest. Plus, he wasn't about to ruin his chances of getting to stare at Sally's big, round butt all day long.

"Well, you got me there." Danu said in agreement, "Now hurry up slowpoke, we gotta get a move on"

Sally and Danu moved quickly through the woods, as just a day ago they were fleeing their own kingdom, trying to escape after Robotniks rise to power.

"Uuugh, Can't we stop for a break already?" Sally asked Danu impatiently, already starting to fall behind him.

Danu continued running for a bit before coming to a sudden stop, looking high into the air for a moment before turning back to the exhausted Sally.

"I can see smoke, it's not that far from here." He said, dusting himself off "That means we're close to a village. It's safe to say we can rest now."

Sally deeply sighed of relief as she fell back on the grass, happy to know that the two of them were now safely hidden from Robotnik, only to suddenly be stopped by the sound of her stomach rumbling.

"Well, well, sounds like someone here's a little hungry, eh princess?" Danu asked Sally tauntingly. "Don't worry about it, I got lunch covered."

Sally watched Danu open his bag and take out a few matches and... A few matches...

"...Sally, you got lunch covered." Danu said, turning to Sally smiling.

"WHAT!?" Sally yelled, causing birds to all fly from the woods. "You didnt bring any food!?"

"Of course I did!" Danu replied, "It's just all in that lake. And I need you to go fish it out while I get some fire wood"

Sally attempted to tell Danu off but the hedgehog vanished deeper into the woods before she had the chance.

"Of all people to be stuck with it had to be him..." Sally mumbled to herself, heading off towards the lake.

Sally walked through the dense bushes and came upon a wide open lake, the clean, blue water glistened as Sally could only stare in awe at its beauty.

"Wow... It's so amazing.." She said, slowly walking closer to it, "Well I'll have to put that aside, here I come fish!"

Sally ran towards the water and gleefully jumped into the lake, from time to time coming back up for air before diving again. Meanwhile behind a few bushes two mysterious figures loomed.

"The fuck's that thing in the lake..?" one asked, turning to the other figure

"Its a girl. Chipmunk to be exact." The other responded

" **But man she is hot** " The two said simultaneously.

"So.. Shall we be taking her?"

Suddenly Sally came to a shallow part of the lake, rising just so her butt barely came above the water and farted loudly, causing a few smelly bubbles to rise behind her.

"No. We're not taking her."

"Oh! Excuse me!" Sally said to herself, fanning the air around her before accidentally farting again in the water.

Sally saw as a few fishes under the water swam away frantically from her stink bubbles, the female chipmunk suddenly getting an idea.

"I see... So maybe that'll make them come out..." Sally said, smiling evilly.

Sally closed her eyes and farted loudly once more under the water, causing the fish to splash even more violently, causing Sally to turn in the direction of the splashes.

"Hiding over there huh..? Well its time for one more..!"

Walking (still in the lake) in the direction of the splashing fish, Sally stopped, bending forward slightly and grunting, before releasing one more loud fart, yet this one sounding more like an underwater tuba as Sally realized that she just made a big mistake. Literally

"Uh oh... I think I just used this lake as a toilet..." Sally said, looking back at her butt realizing she just pooped in the lake as a cloud of brown muck floated from her behind... And fish began floating to the water's surface.

"Well this looks like a good enough fire." Danu said triumphantly, dusting his hands after having made an impressive fire pit.

"You ready to eat Dan?" Sally asked proudly, coming out of the bushes with two dead fish in her hands.

"Well done Sally, I'd say you did pretty.." Danu stopped what he was saying, looking at the dead, brown tainted fish in Sally's hands, then continuing "...Sally... Why do those fish smell like shit..?"

"Well y'know... That's the fish smell...!" Sally lied, smiling

Danu stared at Sally who only stared back with a fake smile, before the silence was broken by Sally accidentally pooping on the grass, before looking back at Danu embarrassed.

"Pooped in the lake?" Danu asked

" _ **Pooped in the lake...**_ "


	2. Chapter 2

_Surviving their long trek through the woods, our heroes Sally and Danu had finally arrived at a village safely hidden from the forces of Robotnik..._

 _...Or so they thought._

"Sal... You need to take a look at this..." Danu called over to Sally from atop a small hill, while the female chipmunk struggled to keep up with him.

"Oh, just what is it no-

Sally stopped mid sentence at the horrible sight before her. What was supposed to be the village the two would make their new home had already been overrun by badniks, swatbots going back and forth among the smoldering wooden homes, chasing out and capturing any of the remaining villagers.

"They... They're already here..." Sally said to herself quietly, attempting to stay hidden from the badniks next to Danu.

"Ok Sal... I need you to be completely silent for this... 'cause if we get caught-

Without warning Sally suddenly farted extremely loudly, that followed by the ground underneath the two rumbling easily giving off their location to the swatbots.

Danu gave Sally an immediate look of anger, while the former princess only blushed and smiled sheepishly in response.

"Ah jeez, c'mon Sal we gotta move!" Danu said frantically to Sally, as the two bolted from the hill, all while a group of laser firing swatbots pursued them.

"You couldn't have told that big butt of yours to shut the hell up for once!?" Danu shouted at Sally as the two continued running around the village, dodging laser beams.

"Well excuse me, but that fish I had earlier doesn't seem to be agreeing with me right now!" Sally snapped back at Danu, while her round rump continued to blast out more gas.

"Sally, we need to hide if we wanna get these guys off our backs, here should be good!" Danu replied, ignoring Sally's earlier comment completely and proceeding to jump down a village well, all while Sally followed soon behind.

...

...

...

...

"OW!" Danu yelled out as what he expected to be a water filled well only ended up being completely dried up at the bottom.

"Well that was poorly thought out..." Danu continued, shifting into a barely comfortable position in the tiny well.

Danu was suddenly shrouded in darkness, not knowing whatever had just happened to him. Danu also felt as though an extremely heavy object was right on top of him, trying to move but to no avail... But it wasnt so bad... I mean, whatever was on top of him did feel nice and soft... and round... and plump... and it did have a hole under it...

PPPFPFFFFFFRRRRTPPTP!

Danu had the sudden realization that he was under Sally, and more specifically, his head was buried in the gassy chipmunk's ass, being forced to smell all of her rotten, eggy scented farts.

"Oh! Danu is that you down there?" Sally asked, trying to look past her massive, gassy butt.

*NO SHIT!* Danu yelled back, his voice muffled. *GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!*

Sally fell silent for a moment and her stomach groaned loudly, followed by her farting again on Danu's face, causing the poor hedgehog to flail about.

"Danu... I think that fish from earlier's making a comeback..!" Sally said to Danu in a worried tone.

*Wait, WHAT?* Danu replied.

Sally's stomach groaned even louder this time, followed by her letting out a wet fart, much to Danu's horror.

"...I need to poop..."

From underneath Sally Danu yelled as loud as he could, causing her buttcheeks to vibrate.

"C'mon Danu shut up!" Sally tried to whisper to the hedgehog trapped below her. "We dont want the swatbots to hear us, right!?"

*So then what the hell are we supposed to do!?*

...

"...Well... I could just go now so we dont have to worry about it la-

*NO!* Danu immediately cut Sally off in the middle of her idea of pooping on him, *J-just... Tell me... What do you think we're gonna do about Robotnik..?*

Sally once again fell silent as she thought, once again loudly farting on Danu's face, when she spoke.

"...You know... My father, the king... He did everything. I couldn't dream of living up to being such a great leader like he was... I mean, I may like to act like it but honestly, back home I never had to do anything by myself.. And now that Robotnik's taking things over... Im terrified... My whole life's turned into shit.."

Suddenly, Sally's stomach groaned one last time, and her bowels began gurgling. She unintentionally farted once more on Danu.

"Uh oh... Speaking of shit..."

*WAIT! SALLY WE CANT LET THEM FIND US LIKE THIS!* Danu panicked from underneath Sally's ass mass

"S-sorry Dan... But I just gotta go~!"

Sally grunted and let out a small fart, before sighing of relief.

The swatbots had finished chasing out and capturing the remaining villagers, and after recieving new orders straight from Robotnik, decided it was time to move out, when suddenly the floor beneath them rumbled as they looked around frantically, followed by the sound of an extremely wet fart.

"...aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** "

Danu screamed out in horror as he suddenly came flying out of the well, the swatbots looking on confused as the poor hedgehog ran straight out of the village screaming, his face covered in a smelly, brown colored muck.

Completely forgetting about the speedy hedgehog, a group of swatbots looked down the well in which he came from, the source of the loud, fart like noises.

"Aaah... This was worth it~..." Sally sighed to herself as she squatted at the bottom of the well, completely relieved as the swatbots only stared at the big butted chipmunk going #2.

Suddenly all of the swatbots gathered around the well and pointed red colored lasers all at Sally's forhead, who only stared back up at them completely silent.

"...Me and my big butt..." Sally said to herself sadly, oblivious that she was still pooping.


	3. Chapter 3

_After having taken MONTHS (_ sorry) _to clean Sally's shit off of his face, Danu The Hedgehog returned to the ruined village in search of his female friend, only to see, she was completely gone._

"Sal..?" Danu asked himself as he walked slowly through the destroyed village, proceeding to look down the well "She's gone..." peering down to see the bottom of the well, only spotting a mucky pile of Sally's still fuming butt-chocolate.

Danu turned to see the tracks of not a human or animal, but a rather mechanical shaped print clutching his fist in anger as he realized where she went

"Those Badniks... I know they took her.. Hang on Sal!" He shouted confidently, spin-dashing off in the direction of the tracks.

"..That smell... Cant tell if its a burnt hotdog, Sally's ass, or machines.." Danu spoke to himself as he raced through the woods, stopping on a hill overlooking a large Badnik camp, with what appeard to be a large factory-like machine in the back "...I'd say all 3"

Using the darkness of night, Danu managed to sneak past the armed Badniks in the direction of the large machine.

"Sal!... Sal?" Danu whisper-shouted out, in search of Sally "...I guess... She must really be dead..." Danu admitted sadly to himself, shedding tears as he lost hope of reuniting with Sally...

FFFRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAPPTPTP!

"Danu!" a familiar voice called out to him, followed by another loud fart noise

"T-that smell..!?" Danu rubbed his eyes, looking up to the large machine spotting Sally, sitting on a pipe-like toilet and gleefully waving to him, releasing a loud, wet fart.

"Dan where've you been this whole time!?" Sally asked in a happy yet slightly angry manner. "I've been up here for literally, MONTHS!" (sorry again guys)

"Well excuse me princess, but I've been a little busy cleaning YOUR SHIT OFF MY FACE!" Danu snapped back at Sally "...Speaking of which.. Uhh, what IS that thing you're on?"

Sally looked around at the large machine her ass was on, "Hold that thought D" Sally then grunted and puffed out her cheeks, letting out a small, high pitched fart that slowly grew louder and deeper as multiple loud splashing noises came from the toilet-like machine, as Sally sighed of relief "Aaaah... Oh this? I dunno, they never really put me in a jail cell! Now all I do during the day's sit around and take a dump every now and then!"

Sally grunted again as she let out a slimy fart, a large mass moving through the pipe, entering the machine as it produced a loud noise, then emptying from another pipe into a container labeled with a "!"

"...Umm Sal?" Danu asked, fanning the horrible smell of Sally's big butt from his face "...I think they're using your crap as a... Bio-fuel.."

"...What?" Sally asked, tilting her head

"You know, to further empower badniks?"

"...What?" Sally asked, farting again

"YOUR SHIT'S MAKING THEM STRONGER."

"NO!" Sally screamed completely shocked, alerting all of the Badniks in the vicinity, who then activated the alarm

"Dammit Sal! Now they know I'm here! We gotta go!" Danu told Sally frantically, as the female chipmunk moaned sadly

"Aww... Just ooooooone sec..." Sally began, adjusting herself, preparing for another dump

Impatiently, Danu spin-dashed into the toilet-machine, blowing it apart as Sally flew skyward (as did all of the toilet's brownish-yellow used water) before falling as Danu caught her, lifting Sally by her big butt above his head.

"WE'RE. GOING. NOW." He told Sally sternly, as she farted unhappily in Danu's face, who only grunted before running away from the campsite with Sally.

Danu continued to run carrying Sally, finally escaping the Badniks before Sally stopped him

"Dan... We have to go back.." Sally told Danu sadly

"Why!? We go back there, we die!" He replied impatiently

"We have to though! For 2 reasons!" She sternly told Danu, who was struggling to continue carrying her "When I was there, I met another prisoner... She's injured too, we cant let her rot back there!"

"Pssh, and what the hell'd I get for risking my neck?" Danu asked once more

"You save her, and I PROMISE I'll get you back for it D." Sally told Danu, looking at him seductively while massaging his hand into her soft, big buttcheek "...If you want, I mean..."

"WE'RE GOING BACK." Danu said, now filled with determination to claim his "reward", preparing to run back before halting "...Wait.. You said 2 reasons right..?"

Sally stared wide-eyed as her stomach grumbled, Danu looking at her furiously

"Sally. Dont you dare. Not again." Danu ordered as Sally, still directly above Danu simply bit her lip and crossed her trembling legs

"D...Dont worry D!... I can hold it 'till we get there...!" Sally said, shaking

"...Good... Now lets-

FRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPTPPPPPPPTPTPPTPTPTPPTPTP!

It was too late. Sally sighed of relief as a cascade of poop erupted from her big butt (once again) all over Danu, who remained completely silent with rage, not caring at all by this point what happened to him.

"...Lets go." Danu said completely emotionless, aggressively clutching Sally who only giggled innocently

"hehe, sorry Dannie~" Sally said childishly, comically dropping a small smelly turd directly on top of Danu, who continued to rage silently


	4. Chapter 4

After once again taking precious time out of his life to clean the horrifying cascade of Sally's previous "visit to the bathroom", Danu the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn returned to the Badnik camp, determined to rescue the injured friend mentioned by Sally earlier. The only problem the two encountered while trying to sneak in being Sally's loud and smelly constant farts

"Sal could you please put a damn cork in it!?" Danu whispered angrily as the two made their way through bushes "If you havent forgotten, we're practically attempting a suicide mission here!"

"Well excuse me, D" Sally began, lifting a leg before releasing a plant killing shart, causing Danu to pinch his nose in disgust "If it wasnt for you running off so suddenly when you came to get me from here, I bet we could've gotten my friend and have been out of here HOURS ago!"

"Well whatever reward you have planned it BETTER be worth risking my neck again" Danu snapped, trying to keep his voice low as the two hid behind the wrecked bio-fuel toilet "And peeyew Sally, Jesus CHRIST! Where do you keep all if it? This shit reeks" He continued, covering his mouth and nose from the lingering smell of Sally's poop, as the female Chipmunk giggled, releasing a small bubbly fart from her big butt, causing her stomach to churn

"Umm speaking of which, could we pick up the pace please?" Sally asked Danu in a cute manner, crossing her legs with her hands in between, wiggling her hips as she let out a few wet farts "Think I need to go again.."

Danu groaned in annoyance, trying hard to ignore Sally's poor bowel control "Okay well could you maybe tell me where your friend is? Or at least their name?" Danu asked impatiently

"BUNNIE!" Sally screamed with glee, farting as she propelled forward to a large, unguarded cage with what appeared to be a girl huddled in the corner

"Well... That was surprisingly easy" Danu said to himself in relief, walking over to Sally who held on to the cage's bars, attempting to get the girl's attention

"Bunnie, its me! Sal! Come on we're here to free you!" Sally yelled to the back of the cage, as the girl looked towards Sally

"S.. Sally? Its really you..." The voice responded, as the girl stood up, her legs shaking as she came out of the shadows towards Sally and Danu

She appeared to be... Well, a bunny. Like just about every bipedal animal in their world, Bunnie wore no clothes, the exception being a few small bandages around her body, most notably being both of her legs, looking as though they were mummified with what appeared to be small blood stains on them. Danu felt slightly embarrassed looking at her, noticing Bunnie's rather wide hips, having a similar body shape to that of Sally's

"Dan, can you take care of the cage?" Sally asked frantically, as Bunnie stood back "I get the feeling we've got a few Badniks headed our way"

Without a word, Danu jumped back before spinning right into the cage, completely destroying it as Bunnie covered her face in fear, the loud sound causing an alarm to activate, immediately alerting all of the Badniks to Danu and Sally's return

"Okay, there, we're done." Danu said, running out of patience as the enemy closed in on them "Now come on, both of you! We're getting out of here now!"

Sally followed behind Danu, yet Bunnie struggled to keep up, her shaking legs being badly injured, causing her to fall as Sally turned back to help her

"Great what the hell's the problem now?" Danu asked Sally angrily, the 3 of them being on the edge of the Badnik camp "We gotta keep moving guys, cant you just work through the pain or whatever!?"

Sally gave Danu an angry look before letting out a deep fart, stomping on the ground

"Danu! Look at her legs! Do you really think you could walk after everything she's been through? We've been literal cage-mates and Im not leaving her behind!" Sally yelled at Danu, the male hedgehog squinting his eyes, looking at Bunnie while she struggled to stand back up

"Ugghh, whatever..." Danu said in a defeated tone, walking back and picking up Bunnie over his shoulder, her butt right next to his face "Now can we please get mov-

"HALT!"

It was too late, the 3 heroes were cornered by a horde of Badniks, all aiming their weapons at Bunnie and Sally, who let out a small shart out of fear

"YOU TWO ARE THE SOLUTION TO THE DECLINE IN BADNIK FUEL, YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO SURRENDER YOURSELVES AND RETURN TO THE CAMP"

"Wait... You 2?" Danu asked, turning to Sally who smiled at him sheepishly "Is that how you got to know Bunnie?"

"W-well yeah..." Sally admitted as Danu stared at her angrily, before a loud rumbling came from Bunnie

"Oooh Im sorry Danu.. I just have a little bit of a hard time contro-

FFFRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSPSPPPPTPTTPTPTPTPGPGPPP!

A loud, smelly fart erupted from Bunnie's round behind, completely blowing away the Badniks and slightly spraying the entire camp with poop, with Bunnie sighing of relief as Danu's face remained right next to her fuming buttocks, him and Sally completely shocked at the display with Sally even having wet herself on the spot, leaving a puddle of urine beneath her

"...Controlling myself" Bunnie finished, letting out a small fart before giggling

Danu and Sally remained completely silent, exchanging glances as they stood before the ruined camp, reeking of Bunnie's eggy fart

"... LETS GO." Danu and Sally said at the same time, turning around as they darted off into the woods, Bunnie trying to keep a hold on Danu's shoulder

The 3 had finally arrived at a safe village for the night, entering what may become their new home and immediately to the inn where Bunnie's wounds could be tended to

"She'll be fine" A nurse said, closing the door to a room where Bunnie slept "A few nights here and her legs should heal up nicely. If you got her to us any later, we would have had to amputate them..."

Danu sighed of relief at the news, tired after multiple days of running from Robotnik's forces and putting up with Sally, looking forward to a good night's sleep at the inn

"Thank you nurse, and if you dont mind me asking, are there any nearby restrooms?" Danu asked the nurse politely "A friend of mine has rather poor-

FRRRRRAAAAAAPPPPTTPTPPPPTTPPP!

Sally sighed of relief

Danu leaned to his side to see past the nurse as she turned around, seeing Sally squatting behind an indoor plant, the pot itself eclipsed by the size of her massive butt hiding behind it, with Sally let out multiple short and wet farts as a constant slimy cracking noise came from her behind, ending with Sally sighing once more as she stood up, her behind slightly smeared with a brown substance as the room soon filled with a horrible odor coming from behind the plant

Danu marched angrily towards Sally as the nurse remained completely frozen with shock, Sally simply looking at Danu with an innocent smile

"Sal. What the fuck was that?" Danu asked in a demanding tone

"I said I had to go to the bathroom right? Not my fault you took so long asking where it was~" Sally replied in a cute manner, pointing to behind the plant at the source of the smell, a brown pile of semi-solid poop, nearly as tall as the pot itself

"And its not MY fault you're bowel control makes you such a fucking moron!" Danu replied, having reached his breaking point

Sally gasped at the insult, farting before running off, leaving Danu alone with both the nurse and Sally's most recent dump

"Damn Sal... Its not my fault she cant take the truth... I just hope she didnt take it too hard.." Danu moaned to himself as he approached his room, unlocking the door as he entered the dimly lit area, proceeding immediately to his bed and closing his eyes

…

…

…

..!

Danu opened his eyes, remaining in his lying down position as he felt a heavy force moving on the bed, looking up as the moonlight barely made out a figure looming directly on top of him, followed by the scent of a familiar odor...

"...Sal..?" Danu asked whispering, squinting his eyes in the darkness "S-shouldnt you be in your room getting some rest?" He asked, now slightly intimidated

"I couldnt sleep knowing I promised you something" Sally responded quietly, moving her face closer to Danu's

"A reward"


End file.
